Fate
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Los bardos nos van a adorar. Una generación de regicidas, dos hermanos incestuosos, un tercero enano y un padre ausente y dictatorial. La futura estirpe de la casa Lannister tendrá que poner especial interés en superarnos.


**Disclaimer** : todo es de George Martin. Ojalá me pagasen por escribir.

Esta historia es para **Trici,** como premio por haber ganado la segunda edición de El Conquistador, concurso del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**. Todo aquel que desee participar en él es bienvenido. El único requisito es traer galletas para las moderadoras.

Frederick Douglass dijo: "Es más fácil criar niños fuertes que reparar hombres rotos".

* * *

 **Fate**

* * *

¿En qué momento habían dejado de ser uno?

Se miraban sin ver, solo que Jaime no se había percatado antes. Al parecer, no se había enterado de nada en absoluto.

Todo era como la primera vez. Los acordes metálicos de las espadas resonaban en el exterior, una música lóbrega y sombría; los hombres perdían la vida por una causa desconocida y por un nombre anónimo, y por cada caído, un niño tomaba su espada y se levantaba para ocupar su lugar. Todo era igual y, al mismo tiempo, no lo era.

Ya no llevaba la pulcra capa blanca que con tanto ahínco se había empeñado en manchar. No la echaba de menos. La había dejado atrás en las Tierras de los Ríos, envolviendo el cuerpo inerte de Brienne de Tarth, pero en ese instante le gustaría tenerla sobre sus hombros. Habría sido poético —y un poco retorcido, incluso malicioso. Algo que bien merecería unas cuantas líneas más en el Libro Blanco.

«Los bardos nos van a adorar —se dijo—, _Las lluvias de Castamere_ serán una nana en comparación. Una generación de regicidas, dos hermanos incestuosos, un tercero enano y un padre ausente y dictatorial. La futura estirpe de la casa Lannister tendrá que poner especial interés en superarnos.» El pensamiento le resultó perverso.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó.

«Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna.»

Olía a humo, como la primera vez. Fuera, la niebla se aplastaba contra los cristales y la noche se cernía sobre el mundo. Dentro, las antorchas señalaban el camino hacia ella, casi como un juego, como si fuese una recompensa al final de un camino difícil. Tal vez en otra época lo fuera, en otras circunstancias, cuando la amaba con tanto fervor que le quemaba el alma. «Aún la amo —reconoció—, la amo y la odio a partes iguales.»

¿En qué momento dejó de parecerle hermosa? Su cabello había vuelto a crecer, los mechones rubios le caían con gracia hasta las orejas, y sus labios parecían tan carnosos y dulces, encendidos, sonrosados, tal y como los recordaba. Y sus ojos de esmeralda… brillaban con el fulgor del fuego valyrio. Todavía era hermosa, ¿verdad?

Caminó lentamente hacia su hermana, con el eco de sus pasos batiéndose contra las paredes, mientras trataba de comprender por qué se le antojaba tan poco deseable. ¿Ya no eran dos mitades? ¿Se habían convertido en personas diferentes? Solían ser dos gotas de agua, tan magníficos y semejantes que podían intercambiar sus ropas y suplantarse el uno al otro. Solían ser tan próximos y estaban tan unidos, que Jaime no habría ignorado su reclamo, esos tres _te quiero_ que ella había acompañado con una súplica.

Pero lo hizo. En el momento en el que vio la carta arder se sintió dueño de sí mismo, como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Repitió—. Te mandé cartas, esperé. Lloré a solas las muertes de Tommen y Myrcella y tú no estabas aquí, conmigo. Eran tus hijos.

Su voz sonaba lejana. Aerys también lo esperaba en el Trono de Hierro, asido a las oxidadas espadas y hundido en el monstruoso legado de Aegon el Conquistador, llamando a gritos a Rossart y a lord Tywin. Le gustaría alzar la mano y rozar su piel, pero ella se elevaba demasiado alto y no alcanzaba a tocarla.

—No —replicó—. Eran los hijos de Robert.

«Ha estado follando con Lancel y con Osmund Kettleblack y, por lo que yo sé, puede que se tire hasta al Chico Luna.»

La miraba. Veía en ella cosas que simplemente ignoraba que estuviesen ahí. ¿Era esa la Cersei que los demás conocían, la Cersei real, la Cersei que había puesto precio a la cabeza de Tyrion? Debía serlo, debía ser la misma Cersei que todos detestaban, la Cersei que había metido en su cama a Lancel, al menos a uno de los Kettleblack, y quién sabía si al Chico Luna. No podía asegurar que aquello hubiese sido ironía. Su hermana había dado a la definición de traición una dimensión desconocida. Jaime sonrió amargamente.

—¿Cómo maté a Aerys? —No lograba recordarlo—. ¿Le corté la garganta o lo apuñalé en la espalda?

—Hiciste lo que _tenías_ que hacer.

—¿Si?

Ella se puso en pie y descendió hasta colocarse a su altura. Intentaba concentrarse en el motivo de tanto amor, de una pasión que se había muerto de frío, y sus esfuerzos no daban frutos. Había tomado el blanco por ella. Había estado en primera línea en cada una de sus batallas. Había rechazado la Roca y había escuchado como Myrcella llamaba _papá_ a Robert Baratheon, corriendo a sus brazos tras un largo día de cacería, mientras Jaime se quedaba a un lado, observando la escena sin saber qué sentir.

¿Qué sentía? ¿La amaba o la odiaba, qué pesaba más? No lo podría decir.

Le había parecido ridículo que hubiesen forjado la mano de oro para sujetar las copas. Habría preferido unos dedos más curvos para poder enganchar un escudo; pero en su lugar tenía cuatro dedos juntos, ligeramente arqueados, y el quinto en paralelo. Y había derramado el vino en más de una ocasión.

—Dime una cosa —pidió—, ¿cuántos miembros del Consejo han pasado por tus sábanas?

Temió que lo abofeteara. Lo hizo.

La mano de oro se estrelló contra su cuello. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Fue como un acto reflejo, como evitar caerse del caballo cuando se quiere echar una cabezada. Era una función para la que su brillante mano nueva no estaba diseñada. Sin embargo, la desempeñaba a la perfección.

Cersei enterró las uñas en sus hombros, arañó su rostro y pataleó. Fue en vano. Poco a poco iba quedándose sin aire, a medida que la mano se clavaba cada vez más en su garganta. No estaba resultando tan difícil matar a un león. Pensó en su padre y en el terrible hedor que su cuerpo había despedido durante el velatorio, y en el brillo de los ojos de su hermano, en los túneles, confiándose secretos que nunca debieron ser pronunciados.

¿En qué momento había dejado de importarle?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —afirmó—, como ahora.

Era como la primera vez. Había matado a Aerys a los pies del Trono de Hierro y estaba ahogando a su hermana en el mismo lugar, dieciocho años después, con la guerra detrás de la puerta y con la extraña sensación de hacer lo correcto. Los brazos de Cersei cayeron a ambos lados del cuerpo, inertes, vencidos. Los labios se volvieron macilentos y se paralizaron en una mueca grotesca. El último soplo salió de ellos débilmente y el pecho se vació. Jaime pensó que sus ojos delataban la muerte.

Era como la primera vez.


End file.
